kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Aoba's Interview To the Admiral
Interview with the Admiral Due to her successful opening of her PR department, Aoba decided to ask the ship girls on what topic they would they would want, and when Aoba finishes tallying her results, she came down to the most popular Topic there was, Who is the Admiral by asking the admiral himself. To make the story short, all of the girls want to know the admiral, period. -official interview Who: The naval base's Admiral What: all about him and others When: **/**/2*** around 5PM Why: due to popular demands How: Direct interview (one-on-one with Aoba), audiences are not allowed to peek, take recordings or even step inside the perimeter of the admiral's office. If caught, will be stuck in a cage made by the admiral's Trap maker friend (Escape is totally impossible) and will be fed with Hiei's curry (10% concentration) as punishment. Samidare and Sazanami will stand guard to the two entrances near the perimeter. And the day of the interview has arrived In the designated area of Interview Aoba: Hello, Aoba Reporting... I'm here to interview a very popular or rather the only guy here in the naval district; The Admiral. (Claps her hands) Admiral: C'mon Aoba, This is a bit much and asides I still have a pile of work to do. I just finished The Last Area in the Solomon Waters. I'll need a bit of a breather here. Aoba: Now, Now. Don’t be stingy. You actually agreed to this right and asides I had a hard time getting authorization on this because Sazanami is on a Sortie clearing E-5 and Samidare's Authorization is only a half... How can you do this to me? Admiral: well, I did promise her to level her up so that she will not be left behind. Think of it as training towards to her greater confident self. Aoba: I see, but... you know what, being an admiral really is a hard work. You manage to make preparations, you motivate your ships to do their best and you gave them great rewards if they do something extraordinary. Last Campaign's MVPs are Ushio, Kongou, Kaga, I-58, Kirishima, and Mogami right? Admiral: yeah that's correct: but never forget Samidare's support action by lighting up the flares and Sendai's Extraordinary performance in night Battles. Kitakami and her Torpedo Special is a good highlight too, she has become a very important in the combined fleet. Aoba: I see, but now that you mentioned it I didn't see Sazanami doing any action during last event? Where was she? Admiral: oh, she was truly giving me a mouthful after the campaign, so I decided to let her participate too, but without her right now, Workload just keeps on piling up. I wish she could return now and save my day from this pile of papers, even if I have to rely on Samidare on this, the workload never ends. Aoba: Hahahah, Good luck on that. But right now, let’s skip this because it’s not the reason for this interview. It's all about you. Admiral: ah? SO this is the interview that surrounds around me? Hmm, I can't deny this one now. Who actually requested this one? Aoba: well, all of them requested this... so; you can't turn them in and let them eat Hiei's 10% concentrated curry. Admiral: okay. I think I'm ready now. - Intermission over - Aoba: So what is your name? Admiral: name? But you know my name anyways... Aoba: but others don't know it... So spill it out. Admiral: Well, My name is Arx Aoba: Well, aren’t you hiding your true name. Admiral: Hmm, Shut up. It's a little protection in case people found out what my name is... But is something along the line. So I guess I'll say it now. Call me Raven. Aoba: Boo! What is your favorite food? Admiral: Favorite food, Well. I almost eat anything but I don't much like too many Veggies in my food. Also, please spare me from Hiei's curry. I'll prefer something form my secretaries though. to Samidare and Sazanami Aoba: Hmm, not that picky huh. But remember. Veggies are supposedly the elixir of life, so please eat much. Admiral: I understood. I'll try. Aoba: well then what is your motto in life? Admiral: Just take it easy... Aoba: somehow you don't convince me with that, you’re an eager guy too you know? Admiral: Well, that's me when the time I haven't met those girls... I'm a very enthusiastic person. But Reality is too cruel... Aoba: STOP right there! I don't need to know your back-story. It's a bit long and it draws us away from this interview. Admiral: Okay. Aoba: Now then, what are the things you like? Admiral: Well, I like sleeping, Playing with Uzuki and Yayoi (they're good stress relievers), Writing stories, poems and stuffs (but not good enough), and Ice Cream. Aoba: Well, well, well... Ice Cream huh, Aren't you a bit too old for that? Admiral: Well, Back when I was a child. I didn't have enough money to afford one. So now that I had money, I can buy a piece or two. Aoba: Wow, that's nice. But Playing With Uzuki and Yayoi... Are you sure you will not create problems for your partners? Admiral: shh, keep this a bit off record. Of course they didn't know. It'll be problem. Aoba: Then just subscribe to my hidden stash. I'll keep a secret about this. I'll even give you the pictures of your partners. Admiral: Please Do. Aoba: Now then, that's settled. Wow! I realized you are a romanticist... writing STORY, POEMS AND OTHER STUFFS. You must be very talented? Admiral: Well, some time ago. But I'm not as good as I was before. Aoba: oh. You must be very shy for letting others read your works? Admiral: Well not really, unless the one who was dedicated to it is the one reading it. Aoba: okay. Then, they're going to read it sooner or later then. Admiral: I doubt that. Aoba: *poker face* I'll picture a page or two and send it to your secretaries... Admiral: Wait! I'll be burned by those poems. I'll pay an extra for every picture you have of them. Aoba: (Gets money), Okay! Now we're talking. - 5 minute intermission - Aoba: well then Admiral, I'll ask you something different; why did you shelter the two destroyers and make them feel closer than home? Admiral: Actually, I had Sazanami as a pre-requisite for joining the program: Counterforce against the abyssal plan of our good people of the Army and the Navy. But Sazanami was a bit young during those times (like 3 months ago). And I was acting to make this plan faster but it won't push. It only happened because my mentor intervened with the Board and finally sealed the deal. This program has 5 reserves that will definitely not going into the frontlines and has at least a small proficiency in CQC and basic military training. Of course the Leader of the proposal was me. Aoba: I see, continue. Admiral: You see. These girls are not supposedly treated as monsters... but one of us people. So I proposed that I will be a drill sergeant and drill all of the basics into them. By improving it, they all had basic CQC drills, At least 805% accuracy in our gunners, 95% accuracy in using Torpedoes, and 100% accuracy for our carriers. Ah, I'm getting away from the answer. Aoba: please return to my question now... Its history is too long. Admiral: Sorry, Originally Sazanami was assigned to me and the other destroyers (Samidare, Fubuki, Inazuma, and Murakumo) were assigned to their respective Caretakers. But During the 2nd month of our operation, Samidare's Caretaker was involved in an accident and died in the process. (Stares blankly to Aoba) I was actually going to file a substitution of caretaker but the military insisted that I shelter the girl (Samidare) for issues regarding luck. Aoba: so how was Samidare's doing right now? Admiral: I'd say she sucks at paperwork... I was wondering what that person was doing when Samidare was there. I bet there are a ton of papers there because the caretaker too is a busy person and even rarely touches paper. Aoba: I'm sure she has her reasons too. Admiral: well, I guess she's just like that. Oh, I wished Samidare was just assigned to me instead... (Looks at Aoba blankly) Aoba (Tsk!) Now, now... Please continue your story. Admiral: As I said a while ago, the higher-ups are scared of her because they claim that she invites Bad luck to its Caretaker... So far, I'm still fine and she’s as enthusiastic as ever. But, she just works too hard. Aoba: You do have a point there admiral. Next question, what is Sazanami's reaction regarding to this transfer? Admiral: At first she was this crazy and was in the edge of making me immobile for Taking Samidare at my wing. But I explained to her that you have an instruction that we must adhere to and asides, I can't really deny that person's authority. So in the end Sazanami accepted it but she was assigned as a deputy chief for finances. I was wondering why she made Samidare as my Secretary? I wish she just stayed there and talked to one other like before. It feels the two of them are hiding something from me. Could it be that they are true enemies? Aoba: C'mon Admiral, Even I know what that reason is. Moving asides, Describe your relationship with the following girls: Aoba: Samidare. Admiral: Basically the one who spoils the weak me and comforting me when Sazanami makes a rampage on why I spent resources for a failed LSC attempt and for sending Ushio to the Frontlines equipping her with 2 Quad Oxygen torpedoes and a Searchlight. She's our ace Destroyer for now and I really can't help it. Aoba: I think you must think about your training regime for them next time. Admiral: In addition to that, she is the sunshine that blows away the storms in my life and the rain that quenches my thirst during droughts. She's my everlasting Sun and Ever so beautiful moon. Samidare is a young innocent girl. I love her. I really wanted to marry her (realistically) be mine forever. She is my guardian angel. And for now I think we'll settle for being engaged (Provisionally). Aoba: How wonderful. Best wishes to you. Admiral: Thanks. Aoba: Next person, Sazanami. Admiral: Sazanami is my original ship-girl; she’s witty, hardworking and a bit playful. She is my most trusted ship-girl here because I worked with her before the day we assigned here. She is my Best pal and my strictest Accountant. She literally lashes me out words that pierce to my self-existence. But lately, I always saw her so down. But when I asked her what bothering her, she would just say "It's just your imagination, Master." Really, I'm worried about her especially for her future. Aoba: Well, Admiral. You mustn’t be privy about a young maiden's heart. It's a complicated matter itself. Admiral: Well, Samidare and I had a discussion on how we should solve this and we came both to a decision plus with Samidare's consent. We decided to add Sazanami to that provisionally engaged group. Or so to say, I Am engaged (provisionally) with her too. Aoba: So did it solve the problem? Admiral: Well, She's happy now. So I think its fine and she's not forcing herself to hold back whenever I and Samidare are talking with each other. And she has that air of Maturity around her now. I wonder where did it came from? Aoba: It must be that promise. Admiral: I wonder about that. Aoba: Next person: Fubuki. Admiral: Who’s Fubuki? (He has a Fubuki too) Aoba: The Castlevania’s style Admiral's office's Fubuki Admiral: Ah, 'that' Fubuki. Well basically the special case of being 'too normal'. I rarely spoken with her (due to Sazanami's intervention), But I had a good relation with her as a colleague. Her Admiral was my friends so I usually drop by to give him some supplies of Rose tea. And a pair of Polaroid shades. Fubuki is an attentive girl; she is sharp but bull at other ways. Let's say that she too aware of herself but unaware of others. Aoba: Heh, so you are colleagues with 'that' Fubuki. So did your partners felt jelous when you visit the castle? Admiral: As a matter of fact nobody really cared for that because they said that Fubuki wasn't interested in me. So they let it pass. Aoba: I see. Then, Up to our next Person, Murakumo. Admiral: Murakumo is a real oujo-sama. She has elegance and has a bit of a difficult attitude called 'Tsundere'. Basically, she is the only one who can actually do more work than Sazanami. But, basically she is my beacon on the other side of the island because her admiral is a bit laid back and I wanted her to collect a bit of information on her 'Highness' intelligence network itself. Surprisingly, I haven't received any bill from her except that whenever I asked something of her my secretaries go to her base the day after and receive dresses from her. I wonder what is she doing with my girls? Aoba: Don't worry that much. Even though she is something like that, she is actually letting them receive her hand-me-down dresses. She's not putting up a fashion show there. Admiral: Now that you mentioned it, I just see a ton of clothes in the dresser. Are they all come from her? Aoba: Yes, According to my security footages gathered here, they carried bags of clothes inside the base after going back there. Admiral: Okay. Well back to the topic about Murakumo, She is my second-trusted ally and a good friend. I wish she would be honest for time to time. Aoba: I think there is a problem with that. Never mind. And lastly, How about your thoughts about Inazuma? Admiral: Inazuma is a full fledged lady now. But I haven't gone there because I'm in a middle of a Campaign. I'll send a letter or two so that she feels safe. Aoba: Why do you do that? Admiral: despite being an adult figure, she is actually a bit childish. She is still afraid of lightning (despite the fact that her name is something related to It.), and scared to be alone. Her admiral is trapped in a cage. So I'm frequently sending her letters of instruction on what to do. We'll visit her soon enough. Aoba: How wonderful. Are your girls alright with that? Admiral: Well, if sending letters... They're all good, but visiting is another story by itself. Aoba: I’m not going to dig deeper in to this one. Admiral: You bet! Somehow both of them can release their aura and it's making me tremble in fear. Aoba: Okay then, Time for an intermission. - Intermission - After 15 minutes. Aoba: and we're back. So I had only few more questions to ask. Let's get rolling. First, what is your definite goal for now? Admiral: Let's see. Finish the whole Campaign, getting Samidare's sisters, getting a fleet oiler and getting that elusive Anti-air DD. Medium term is getting two rings for my secretaries, and long term is expanding this naval base. I'm already at my limit. Aoba: Okay, Next question. Who will you marry between the two? Admiral: Samidare. No more reasons. Aoba: Okay, Sazanami asked this question on her behalf, if you are going to marry Samidare, are you willing to stake your life on a gamble? Admiral: Wait Aoba? Are you sure that is her question? Aoba: Well, basically it's what written here and it's on red ink. Probably she likes to tease you. Admiral: ... Admiral: I think Samidare would do just fine. I mean Sazanami worries too much for my sake. I'll be fine. I can cook, Samidare will not explode or something and definitely she can't cook a deadly meal. Aoba: Yeah, you are right there. I definitely loved Samidare's food now that a month before. Any chances you teach her? Admiral: Yes, Actually I hold Cooking classes here at the base when I had too much free time. By the way the only ones that are banned there are Fusou, Yamashiro, Mutsu, Hiei (making a deadly curry), Taihou (undetermined) and Yukikaze (accidents happened around her). By the way, my best student by the way is Sazanami. She is now a stand-in whenever I am urged to go on urgent meeting from other admirals around the area. Aoba: I think I'll join the club soon. Admiral: By the way Aoba, you're not allowed. Kinugasa-san banned you from joining the club and says, "I'll be the one who will feed Aoba. So don't let her come." By the way, Kinugasa-san is the food committee's chairman. Aoba: Geh! She already ten steps ahead of me. I guess I have to forget joining the club then. Admiral: Thanks, I'm actually forced to drink Hiei's special milk tea if I let you join the club. Aoba: (how much authority she had anyways that the admiral favors her too.) Anyways, I'm not joining it so moving on. This question came from Samidare's behalf. “If I am married to the admiral; Will you take care and bring home of Sazanami-chan for me?" Admiral: (facepalms) Ah, I guess if the world would condemn me right now I guess you should do. But Saying no To Samidare is almost making my heart break. I going to convince Samidare to not force me to have a double marriage, But if I can't resist her I'll find a way. Aoba: Be a man already! You know what to do, right? Admiral: Yeah Aoba, Sorry for that. I'm going to get her papers arranged to and be we'll lived together under one roof. (eliminating the wedding thing) Aoba: Now you pass, But You should find a better answer for that later. Admiral: Sorry for making a half-assed answer. Aoba: Don't mind. Now next question is from I-58. She asked whether or not you will not stop sending us on Orel. Admiral: Well, I'll probably stop sending them to Orel if I get Taigei. But I already warned them that they’ll be going to Area 6-1 instead. But I'm not going to send my subs to Orel when my supplies are sufficient. They got at least 1-2 months break anyways after Orel. Aoba: hmm, please don't break them. Admiral: I'll keep that in mind. Aoba: Our next question came from Kinugasa. "I wonder if you’re willing, but can you give this cheeky me a power ring?" What's a power ring? Admiral: Ah, the ring that makes you reach level 100 after wearing. It unlocks your other stats and makes you more agile and accurate. Hmm, I wonder. Kinugasa is my favourite Cruiser and had her worked for me in the food section because she is my second best student. She is managing Mama Houshou's Izakaya and she is a stockholder and the general manager of Mamiya's Ice Cream Brand. Aoba: What, she's a business tycoon? Admiral: Yes, she is one, back to the question. I'll give her that ring. So please do your best and beat Myoukou class and Takao class cruisers. Aoba: Okay then, now this question came from Yayoi and Uzuki. "Admiral, Please Play with us again our nee-sans are waiting for you. Please bring Samidare-san and Sazanami-san with you when you visited us. Please! But we are scared of them. How can we win their hearts?" Admiral: Hmm, I think the best way to win them is that you be more open and play with them, don’t worry they are also once scared rabbits like you guys. Just be kind and play with them. They are wonderful girls. Aoba: Wow, That's nice. Oh a hidden question... Would you Marry Me and Yayoi-nee? Admiral: Hmm, probably no. Sazanami is going to kill me if she ever gets a word of this. Wait Aoba, Keep this one Off-the-record. Aoba: Okay, But you need to pay me a bit. Admiral: Okay, okay. Aoba: thanks for your patronage. Admiral: Hah... This is crazy. Aoba: next question is from Kongou. "Admiral, I'm level 95 as we speak. When will you marry me?" Admiral: I won't be marrying Kongou. That's it. Aoba: Our Question is from Hiei. "Please let me cook you a dinner even for once? Will you let me?" Admiral: No, unless you let Haruna make a bit of adjustments and let Yukikaze stir the Pot you are cooking. I will not allow it. Aoba: That's harsh... Admiral: I almost fainted after smelling Hiei's curry. Can I not be too cautious with that? Aoba: I see, even at 10% concentration, it makes me want to puke. I imagine the horror of the full potent of that curry. Admiral: I'm glad you know. Aoba: Now this question came from Sazanami again. "If you marry Yayoi or Uzuki, while I'm the 2nd wife. Are you willing to die with them? Admiral: Geh, she has already probed them... Well, I don't think I'll be marrying them. So please loosen your tension against Yayoi and Uzuki, You are scaring them. Aoba: Oh another question (where do I get this pile of questions anyways?) from Samidare: If you Marry Uzuki-chan and Yayoi-chan, please marry Sazanami-chan too? Admiral: Samidare, You are misunderstanding things... I'm not marrying Uzuki or Yayoi. I'll marry you and I'll think of a way to deal with your request concerning Sazanami. Aoba: I think this is getting out of hand. Last question, From Libbecio... (Who is that?) 'Ammiraglio, mi sento come segretario (con rosa-capelli)sta spaventandolo me. Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?' Admiral: Ah, It's in Italian... Non è male. Lei (la ragazza con capelli rosa)è solo preoccupata di lei perché è il nostro nuovo compagno di squadra. Ma mi consiglia di mettere un po' da me. Credo che si possa risolvere il problema. Aoba: Wow, You understand her question at all? Admiral: So that's how it works. (took out an auto translator), By the way Aoba, You know already that I'm a using an auto-translator when meeting foreign ships. What's with the weird look on your face? Aoba: I thought you can't answer that because it's not German. Admiral: C’mon, I have Italia and Roma here. So Italian is also a language slated here. But it's my first time understanding Italian writing. Aoba: Oh. Can I have one too? Admiral: Please make a reservation to Claire. She can procure one or two. I'll probably need to give Sazanami one too just in case. Aoba: How Cheap. Admiral: Sensei, You can just say to her that you wanted one. So she’ll give it to you for free. Aoba: I think that'll work. Aoba: That's It folks, this ends our interview. Thank you for giving us a bit of time here. Admiral: Thanks Aoba, I am able to blow off some steam after this interview. As a reward, go get a Mamiya Ice cream in the fridge. Aoba: Thanks. Aoba leaves the Room. Admiral: (monologue) I'm tired, I guess I'll sleep tonight. The admiral Retires to the 'our room'. Meanwhile Aoba: Here you go you two. S1 and S2: Thanks Aoba-san, we’ll appreciate it. Aoba: don't worry, Business is prospering as always. Do you want a live transcript of the interview? S1 and S2: Really? Please Do. Aoba: Thanks. As always, Business is good. S1 and S2: Thank you very much! Aoba Left the base with money and the Mamiya brand Ice Cream in the other hand. Meanwhile Kinugasa is looking at the window. Kinugasa: Hmm, she's suspicious... Sendai, Please tail her. Don't let her notice you... even a bit. Sendai: Yes Ma'am. Kinugasa: I don't want any competition here in the base... I'll probably get to know who she is... soon. Aoba-neesama I'll see you soon. Kinugasa left and vanished into the halls of the base. The night passed quietly around the base. The buyers had already retired and slept their night away. -Admiral's interview end - Author's rants: - Finished all until E-6. - E-7 is to be completed, Damn the map is frigging hard.. - My way of fighting against boredom. - Will come back a week or two after (probably at 28-31) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic